1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of a shaft with a mechanical face seal mounted thereon. It relates, in particular, to an arrangement of a type mentioned in the preamble of the main claim which is especially suitable for sealing refrigerant compressors in motor vehicle air conditioning systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical face seals are known (Burgmann, ABC der Gleitringdichtung, self published 1988, page 156), wherein a torque is transmitted to the rotary seal ring through a driver device which is mounted on the shaft for rotation in common therewith. Furthermore, it is known (Burgmann, as above, page 236) to let a buffer fluid from an external source circulate through a chamber which is separated from the external environment and surrounds the seal gap of a mechanical face seal.